Problem: Brandon did 63 fewer push-ups than Nadia in the evening. Brandon did 7 push-ups. How many push-ups did Nadia do?
Solution: Brandon did 7 push-ups, and Nadia did 63 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $7 + 63$ push-ups. She did $7 + 63 = 70$ push-ups.